Picture Perfect
by Rose Angelz
Summary: One night, two best friends realize that their relationship maybe more than just friendship. ::One-Shot - Song Fic::


  
Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me......do you have to rub it in???   
  
Okay, I'm a HUGE Yusuke/Keiko fan and this is a Yusuke/Keiko fluff....   
  
What? They're just soooo kawaii!!! ^-^   
  
**This fic is in Keiko's POV!**   
  


* * *

  


_   
  
All of this time   
Guess I must have been blind   
Not to see, you and me   
We're picture perfect   
  
_

  
The Park. It's late evening, the time of day when most people are at home relaxing after a hard day's work. Yet, here I am, walking through the park with you. I was at home, tired after helping my parents all day, and my bed had never seemed so inviting, but then there you were at my door, and the next thing I know, you have dragged me out here. 

_   
  
  
Now baby we've been friends   
For such a long, long time   
We've been through laughs   
And we've been through cries   
  
_

  
Why? Why did I actually listen to you and come out here at this time when the park is deserted? I'm not really even sure myself.   
  
We walk up to our favorite tree, the one we would always play around when we were younger, so many memories come flooding back, and I start to remember everything that we had done together in this very spot. All the fun we had when we were younger, and all the times you comforted me when I was upset. 

_   
  
  
But lately have you seen   
The way my tongue gets tied   
Can't hardly speak when I   
Look into your eyes   
  
_

  
"Keiko?" I hear your voice suddenly awakening me from my thoughts. I look up at you, as your brown eyes meet mine, I have the strangest feeling in my stomach.   
  
I don't understand this, I've known you my entire life, I have never felt strange looking at you, but tonight there was something different, though I'm not sure what it is, I can't say anything to you, as much as I want to speak, my mouth feels too dry. 

_   
  
  
It's because of the way I'm feeling   
It's something I never dreamed   
And our love has a different meaning   
It took so long to reveal, but now I know it   
  
_

  
"Keiko? Is something wrong?" You ask, your eyes still staring into mine, I look away and slowly shake my head. Yet, you don't look convinced. What's wrong with me? I still feel your deep, brown eyes staring at me with concern, yet I don't know what to do. I suddenly have an urge to throw my arms around you, to just be held in your arms. Wait, what am I thinking? You're my best friend, I shouldn't be thinking these things. Could it mean that I love you? Well, I've always loved you, you've been there for me my entire life, but this love feels different, I'm not sure why I never realized this before. 

_   
  
  
All of this time   
Guess I must have been blind   
Not to see, you and me   
We're picture perfect   
I should be yours   
Baby, you should be mine   
Meant to be-can't you see?   
We're picture perfect   
  
I'm yours-be mine   
We're picture perfect   
Forever picture perfect   
  
I showed some friends of mine   
My favorite photograph   
You know the one of you and me   
From way back   
And when I told them all   
That you were not my guy   
They couldn't see it   
Couldn't understand why   
  
_

  
I'm suddenly reminded of this morning when a friend of mine, whom I haven't seen in a while, came over. She was looking around my room when she spotted that picture of us at the beach last year.   
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" she inquired, as I turned around and saw her examining the photo of us, I couldn't help but feel a bit shocked that she would think that.   
  
"No"   
  
"Oh, why not? You two make such a cute couple!"   
  
"Yusuke's just my friend" I simply replied, but I could feel my cheeks getting hot. 

_   
  
  
Everyone   
Thinks it's so romantic   
They say we're two of a kind   
And the more   
That I think about it   
The more that I realize   
What I've been missing   
  
_

  
Friends, I've convinced myself to believe that's all we are, but other people seem to think otherwise. Everyone was always teasing us about how we're a couple. Even my parents have made jokes about us! But somehow we've always managed to ignore them, although, now I'm wondering if they have been right all along. 

_   
  
  
All of this time   
Guess I must have been blind   
Not to see, you and me   
We're picture perfect   
I should be yours   
Baby, you should be mine   
Meant to be-can't you see?   
We're picture perfect   
  
My heart keeps telling me   
Make up your mind   
Love's what you need   
You've been holding back for too long, yeah   
You know it makes good sense   
The best lovers are   
The best of friends   
I guess that we should have   
Known all along   
  
_

  
Maybe we are meant to be. We are best friends and there is the saying that friendship can lead to love. Yet, I'm surprised that we've gone through so much without realizing this. 

_   
  
  
Everyone   
Thinks it's so romantic   
They say we're two of a kind   
And the more that I think about it   
The more that I realize   
What I've been missing   
  
_

  
Even though everyone thinks we're in love and even I'm beginning to think that they may be right. It doesn't mean anything. It takes two people to be a couple, and I know that you probably just think of me as a friend.   
  
"Keiko, I brought you out here to tell you something, but you keep spacing out, are you sure you're alright?" you ask again, but this time I can sense the concern in your voice. "You know, maybe coming out here was a bad idea"   
  
"No, it's okay, I'm fine" I say, refusing to let your eyes meet mine.   
  
"I think I should take you home-"   
  
"No Yusuke, really I'm fine" I smile, hoping to convince you that nothing's wrong. You still don't look convinced, but you give in.   
  
"Alright, well I've been thinking lately and....well....." You pause for a moment and stare at me. You look really nervous, and you were saying I was acting weird? Your eyes make contact with mine and I nod, urging you to continue.   
  
"I've wanted to tell you this for awhile, I just never had courage too, and for some reason I felt that I had to tell you today...." Now you look really uneasy, but that is really unlike you, you were always the confident one, what's wrong with you?   
  
"What?" I ask, hoping that you'll finally explain what made you bring me out here at this time of night.   
  
"Keiko, Ai shiteru" You say, suddenly grabbing me and pressing your lips against mine.   
  
I'm not sure what just happened, I hear those words ringing in my head. Ai shiteru? You love me? But....how? My head is spinning, everything has happened so fast....   
  
You let go of me and just look at me as if expecting me to slap you, or something, but I've never felt this happy before.   
  
"Ai shiteru, Yusuke" I reply as I throw my arms around your neck and kiss you back. 

_   
  
  
All of this time   
Guess I must have been blind   
Not to see, you and me   
We're picture perfect   
I should be yours   
Baby, you should be mine   
Meant to be-can't you see?   
We're picture perfect   
  
I'll be yours, be mine   
We're picture perfect   
Forever picture perfect   
  
_   
  
~~Owari~~   


  
  


* * *

  
  
  
I've had the idea to write this for awhile, but I've been too lazy to. I love this song, it's so cute! And I thought it fit Yusuke and Keiko perfectly. Well, anyway, I really really wanna know what you thought of this. >>> It was really sappy, I know   
Arigato Minna-san!   
  
Ja Ne! ^-^ 


End file.
